


Falling

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fainting, Flirting, Fluff, Injury, IronStrange, M/M, Pre-Relationship, avengers battle, including stephie or wizard, tony's nicknames, which vaguely irritate Stephen but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen gets injured and *falls* for Tony. From blood loss. Not intentionally of course.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

It was definitely one of the more difficult battles the Avengers had found themselves in. An onslaught of alien warriors from some other dimension were trying their chance at taking over the planet, as usual. Jeez, why is it always Earth that’s so popular? That’s what Tony was thinking in those moments anyways, using repulsor blasts to fend off the onslaught.

He only had to hold them off for so long while the wizards were getting up to some dimensional-wormhole-portal-thingy that would get rid of these guys, however their setup was taking just a little too long for Tony’s tastes. He was getting exhausted and vaguely overwhelmed with more and more attackers choosing him as their target.

“Hey wizard?! Status on wrapping this shit up?!” he yelled over the coms. A smooth voice, with only a hint of strain in it, replied “almost got this, just hold on…”

Not even a minute later, an awful flash of light overwhelmed the city and blinking rapidly, Tony realized there was nothing left of the creatures, from their literal presence to any destruction of whatever buildings happened to have been caught in the crossfire, other than the weariness and slight bruising that plagued his own body.

Looking around, Tony could see other Avengers recovering from their injuries, including Stephen who had newly landed on the ground thanks to his cape, bracing, slightly hunched over, against a beam with one arm, his other hand clutching his stomach.

Tony ran over. “Hey Stephie, you did good. You okay?” Stephen looked up at Tony (for once, Tony thought). “It’s Stephen. And yes, I’m fine.” Lifting both hands, presumably to make a portal back to the Sanctum, Tony saw blood completely masking Stephen’s left palm.

The sudden loss of something staunching whatever injuries Stephen had though caused the blood loss to increase exponentially, and Stephen fainted before fleeing. Falling right into Tony’s arms. “Uh, hey, Strange? Stephen?! Stay with me buddy, don’t worry, I’m gonna get help, don’t…” Tony rambled as he adjusted to carry the wizard bridal-style, immediately taking off to the compound’s medical centre.

Hours later, sitting at Stephen’s bedside, Tony saw a flick of movement in his peripheral vision, and looked up from his tablet. “Hey Steph, you’re finally up.” Stephen looked pointedly at Tony, despite the grogginess that came with waking up post-fainting spell. “What’s with you and the nicknames?”

Tony shifted forward. “What’s with you and the lack of self-preservation? You should have told me you were hurt.” Stephen winced. “You’re deflecting.” Tony laughed. “So are you.”

“I asked you first. Nicknames?” Tony sighed. “Makes situations like this lighter. You now. Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” Stephen inhaled, exhaled, looked at the ceiling, his pale skin illuminated by the dull fluorescent lights of the medical wing. His hands lay trembling at other side of him. Tony resisted the urge to take one into his own hands.

“Because I wasn’t supposed to be. Getting injured was a fluke. It won’t happen again,” Stephen finally replied. And right after doing so, he moved to get off the bed, barely muffling his groans as he moved into a sitting position with his legs dangling off before Tony intervened. “Hey hey hey you’re not recovered yet!” Stephen refused to look him in the eyes. “Stark, I’m fine—” Tony held a finger to Stephen’s lips, earning a glare.

“That’s what you said to me earlier, Stephen, and you ended up falling into my arms from blood loss. I’d rather you fall for me without being seriously injured first.” Stephen laughed. “Alright fine, I’ll stay the night. Don’t count on my falling for you though.” Tony smiled. “Eh, a man can dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals, hope you're doing well.
> 
> Support on my previous works has been great, so thank you so, SO much for that.
> 
> I don't have much to say tonight (for once, I'm usually unnecessarily talkative!) so... stay home. Stay safe. Wash your hands. Live mas.
> 
> Tumblr: chocopiggy.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @itschocopiggysart


End file.
